Talk:"For Great Justice!" (PvP)
...Wat. Oh boy. Rukias Tonarim 22:05, 12 June 2008 (UTC) :D-Slash was nerfed, but how does this work with Focused Anger? Moar adrenaline? -Mike NOOO why they nerfed it like that? every build i play gets nerfed... i hate that, my poor little warrior/para with stunning madness no suffers of he fact that he cant deal dazed every 6s for12s duration... cruel world , how im supposed to kill that poser fissure tormented-weapon monks now? HOW??? TELL ME! This stacks with Focused anger, giving 4 strikes total on a single hit. 23:25, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Ok now this is just a mean nerf what did "For Great Justice" due to deserve this, focused anger should have been nerfed not this :wow thats a fucking retarded comment.-- What? the nerf to this wasn't much of a nerf, and in some circumstances, can be more useful than the pve form. All they really did was nerf Dragon Slasher's. Now it can stack with adrenaline increasers 21:58, 19 June 2008 (UTC) :Dude, 8 seconds from 20 seconds, 45 sec recharge. You can get off ONE spike with this and then wait a loooooong time. It's quite useless now. (T/ ) 00:02, 12 October 2008 (UTC) update 2 NERF INTO THA GROUNDAAA! srsly bad move Roland Cyerni 22:38, 9 October 2008 (UTC) :Retarded. Put it in Strength, problem solved. (T/ ) 00:39, 10 October 2008 (UTC) Gosh...now this skill is tottaly sucking to the max.....WHY?!?! biw al my reasons to be a PvP warrior are gone...now lets go to the dervishes....;-; Deadfalk 14:56, 10 October 2008 (UTC) :Pfft, don't count on it, Izzy would never nerf his pet Dervishes with overpowered builds, only the builds that are never used by anyone and need massive buffs --Gimmethegepgun 16:38, 10 October 2008 (UTC) ::Chilling Victory (PvP) olol (T/ ) 18:48, 10 October 2008 (UTC) :::i might be missing something but isnt the ^ mentioned nerfed aimed at rangers? seeings how http://www.pvxwiki.com/wiki/Build:D/any_Wounding_Strike_Dervish was barely affected by it LongCat 18:08, 11 October 2008 (UTC) DECREASE DOWNTIME Seriously! This is a nice way to load a spike, but 37 seconds downtime is just too much. Make this 25 seconds recharge, or even better, make it dependant on an attribute, preferably strength, because right now, only a full blown idiot would use this. 19:26, 21 November 2008 (UTC) :Use a spear set to load your spike. --Alf's Hitman 19:44, 21 November 2008 (UTC) wow.... why do people say this got nerfed?...it got deleted/destroyed call it whatever but this wasnt a simple nerf...i cant see any reason why to bring this crap along with my 7 other skills.. its pretty lame /ridiculous now. lol @ anet 19:15, 22 November 2008 (UTC) :If the recharge was 10 seconds it would be nice. (T/ ) 19:16, 22 November 2008 (UTC) ::3 words: Smiter's Boon (PvP). — Warw/Wick 19:17, 22 November 2008 (UTC) ::If the recharge was 10 it got buffed, major. Uptime was ~45% (rough estimate), and you'd make it 70%. The idea was to make it less usable, not supercharged.--- -- ( ) (talk) 22:38, 22 November 2008 (UTC) :::The idea was to kick sins because they're noobs. --Alf's Hitman 23:44, 22 November 2008 (UTC)